


Voyeurism, It's A Thing

by kho



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-24
Updated: 2011-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re drunk enough that it’s possible it wasn’t intentional, them having left the door open to their bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurism, It's A Thing

They’re drunk enough that it’s possible it wasn’t intentional, them having left the door open to their bedroom. John contemplates getting up and shutting it for them, except his dick is so hard he’s not sure he can make it down the hallway of Jennifer’s apartment to actually do it.

Plus, if he turns his head over the side of the couch he can just make out the shape or Rodney’s ass as he fucks Jennifer, can just make out the sight of Jennifer’s nails digging into his back. He knows he should close the door for them, should look away, should put on his ipod and go to sleep.

Instead, he finds himself watching intently. Follows the curve of Rodney’s ass to those strong thighs, traces the lines of Jennifer’s legs wrapped around those thighs. He watches her breasts, the lovely light brown areolas with what he imagines are hard, pert nipples in the middle. He sees her flushed cheeks as her mouth hangs open on a long, drawn out moan that goes straight to his dick.

Instead of tasting the whiskey that he and Rodney had been pounding earlier he can taste the flesh of Rodney’s throat where John had kissed him earlier, in a drunken, brotherly sort of way. An arm thrown around Rodney as he tussled his hair and planted a smacking kiss as he laughed and said ‘love you man’ to the side of Rodney’s neck.

It was all fun and games earlier. Him and Rodney getting drunk to drown the sorrows of losing Teyla and Ronon back to Pegasus while they’re stuck here, playing scrabble and yahtzee and UNO because they’re the only games Jennifer has. Jennifer showing up late and instead of being pissed and pissy, laughing at their glazed eyes and loud snickers and joining in, catching up by doing three double shots back to back.

Now it’s Rodney’s ass and Jennifer’s legs, Rodney’s grunts and Jennifer’s softer, feminine keens. John’s hand is on his dick through his jeans before he’s even aware of doing it. He’ll blame the whiskey for that later except he’s not feeling drunk so much anymore as horny as fucking hell and out of control with it.

There’s pain for a minute or so until John blinks and realizes he’s squeezing himself so hard through his jeans that the zipper is biting into his skin, so he unzips and pulls his dick through the hole in his boxers and wraps his hand around it and closes his eyes and listens to the sound of the bed in the other room knocking against the wall as skin smacks against skin.

 _This is a bad idea_ runs through is head on repeat even as he curves his hand over his dick and starts to stroke, rubbing the tip to get his fingers wet and going back down, up and down, establishing a brutal, fast rhythm because from the sounds Rodney’s making his background soundtrack of Best Friend and Best Friends Girlfriend Fucking isn’t going to last much longer.

The thing is, as he turns his head to watch them, intending to watch Jennifer’s breasts, to watch Jennifer’s mouth hang open as she loudly approves of the things Rodney’s doing to her, he instead watches Rodney’s ass cheeks working as he thrusts into Jennifer over and over again. He imagines standing behind that ass, reaching down to put a palm to it to feel the muscles moving. He imagines coming on it, and it’s such a hot image-- so hot, so _incredibly hot_ \-- that he closes his eyes and comes just from imagining it.

As he’s coming down he can hear them still, and he grins to himself and listens some more, drifting slowly towards sleep as he tucks himself back into his jeans and zips them back up.


End file.
